Peace and Quiet
by Alexriolover95
Summary: Pinkie Pie has always been a party pony, never quiet as she loves to spread joy to everypony, there is rarely, if ever a time that she stays quiet. So when Pinkie gives birth to her first child, her son Lil' Cheese, it comes as a big surprise when Pinkie Pie doesn't want a party in her hospital room, but some peace and quiet. (Originally posted on fimfiction)


**Hey everycreature!**

**So this idea came to me after looking at this image, the fact that Pinkie Pie would actually want some rest, rather than throwing a celebration is quite interesting, but I guess the miracle of giving birth was just too much, even for our famous party pony!**

**Also... I find it hard to believe Lil' Cheese is a colt, even with Big Jim saying so... But I guess Lil' Cheese could maybe be a transgender colt, or probably he's a boy who wants to be a girl, or it could be that he just takes after his mother more.**

* * *

It was a day like any other in the Ponyville Hospital, sick or injured ponies in the rooms, recovering, others were getting operations done for them and well a few of the mare patients were in the hospital for a very special reason, something called the miracle of birth, giving life to new little colts or fillies. And outside one of the operating rooms, sat a group of ponies waiting for a certain mare to give birth to her own little one that she has been waiting for.

"I hope Pinkie's alright..." A yellow pegasus spoke as a purple alicorn sitting next to her reassured her friend.

"I'm sure Pinkie's okay Fluttershy, she and Cheese prepared for a long time for this day and Pinkie's ready for anything." The alicorn giving confidence in her friend's ability to get through the miracle of birth.

"Thanks Twilight." The yellow pegasus, Fluttershy, smiled her best.

While Pinkie was in fact in the operating room, going through all the energy and strength needed to push her little one out, of course being taken care of by the doctors and nurses in the room, as well as her husband, Cheese Sandwich, all of Pinkie's friends and family were outside, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity, along with her parents Igneous Rock Pie and Cloudy Quartz and her sisters Limestone, Marble, and Maud Pie. They have been here for hours, ever since they were called over when Pinkie felt it and it was time to deliver and they came as fast as they could, not complaining as they all sat down patiently.

Pinkie's friends and family could hear Pinkie's struggling as the doctors told her to keep on pushing, with them hearing Cheese every so often, also putting in his encouraging words to his wife. Soon enough all that effort was worth it as Pinkie's friends and family could hear the crying of a little foal as it was followed by a loud sigh of relief from Pinkie. It was still a few minutes more until finally the operating room doors opened up and Pinkie's friends and family got up from their seats and trotted over. On the mobile hospital bed laid Pinkie, her husband by her side as both of them looked extremely weary and worn out, especially Pinkie, which was really surprising to most of her friends and family, because Pinkie always seems to have lots of energy, even after doing a ton of activity already.

And most important of all, wrapped in a blanket to keep warm, was a little foal, now sound asleep from its own effort from entering the world as Pinkie had her front hooves holding onto her foal. The foal had yellow fur and a light pink mane, lighter than her mother's, but was curly just like Pinkie's.

"Oh darling, she's so cute." Rarity spoke, thinking the little newborn was a filly.

"Actually, Lil' Cheese here is a colt." Cheese Sandwich revealed, embarrassing Rarity a little. "But it seems he will take after his mother more."

"Kid seems like he's going to be as energetic as his mother too." Rainbow Dash commented.

"I agree sugarcube, if he's anything like his parents, he'll do fine." Applejack smiled.

"How do you feel sweetie?" Pinkie's mother, Cloudy Quartz, asked.

"To be honest, I feel like I planned for something more difficult than a party, I'm all pooped." Pinkie answered, her voice all drained, showing the clear signs of utter exhaustion.

"I'm sorry everypony, but we should get Mrs. Pie here to her room so she can rest." One of the nurses who were going to roll Pinkie to her hospital room told the group.

"Of course." Twilight agreed as the nurses rolled the weary mother and her newborn to an empty room, followed by Pinkie's friends and family.

After the nurses got Pinkie into the empty room, which was now filled by a whole group of ponies, they left, leaving behind the friends and family to gather around Pinkie.

"He sure is handsome sweetie, just like his parents." Pinkie's father, Igneous, commented as he took a good look at his grandson.

"Mm-hmm." Marble smiled as she nodded in agreement.

"He's alright..." Limestone added.

"Yeah, Lil' Cheese is perfect, I don't want to change a single thing about him." Pinkie said in her weary voice, smiling as best she could while tightening her grip on her son.

"What now?" Maud asked to no one in particular in her neutral tone of voice.

"I think this calls for a party, don't you think honey?" Cheese smiled as he expected his wife to agree with him.

"Actually, I think for the very first time in my life, after doing something so hard, I could use some peace and quiet to rest." Pinkie replied to the slight shock of everypony.

"Are you feeling okay Sugarcube?" Applejack asked. "This aren't like you."

"Yeah I know, you would be so up for partying for this kind of thing." Rainbow Dash agreed.

"Yeah, it's quite a surprise, but I'm really all pooped out and I think Lil' Cheese is just not ready yet."

"Pinkie's right, I know whenever my animals have newborns, they need plenty of rest after." Fluttershy spoke.

"Well, everypony heard the new mother, she wants her peace and quiet, lets leave and allow her some rest." Twilight letting Pinkie relax after her ordeal. "But don't think we wouldn't have a party set up for you later on." Twilight winked at her party friend.

"Thank you Twilight." Pinkie smiled as one by one, Pinkie's friends and family left the hospital room, back to their lives to give the mother some private time, the last one being Cheese, who took a minute to take a good look at his new son.

"He sure is perfect, I'm glad we decided to have him honey." Cheese shed a few tears, being so happy.

"Me too, I love you Cheese." Pinkie smiling as Cheese bent down and kissed his wife before giving Lil' Cheese a kiss on his forehead before Cheese made sure Pinkie was comfortable and had enough covers on her bed as Pinkie laid down and relaxed, yawning as she was ready to fall asleep.

"Love you too Pinkie, sweet dreams you two." Cheese said as he trotted to the room's door and made sure to turn off the lights before quietly closing the door.

With Pinkie alone with Lil' Cheese, in the dark room, Pinkie felt her eyes finally give in and shut, falling deeply asleep, but making sure Lil' Cheese wouldn't fall off first in her hold as Pinkie slept. She didn't dream or think about anything, she just fell right to sleep, having her rare moment of peace and quiet in her very energetic and joyful life.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and with that...**

**See everycreature later!**


End file.
